A Change of Ways to End My Days
by 11ofClubs
Summary: A one-shot of an alternate way that the ever-so-famous torture scene at Malfoy Manor could have played out. This is not a Dramione. I do accept constructive criticism, and am new to the site, so help me out! Please review! Rated T for torture references/language and because I'm paranoid.


Unsubordinated

Draco forced his facial expression to remain neutral as he watched her torture. Of course they would have Bellatrix do it. Of course. Put a defenseless girl against a senile killer. That makes perfect sense. Draco only wished that he had the courage to stop his brutal aunt. But there was a reason he was in Slytherin.

Hermione let out a blood-curling scream, and Draco couldn't take it anymore. Slytherin or not, this was inhumane.

"Stop it! Just stop!" he screeched. Bellatrix looked up in surprise. Draco was usually her quiet little nephew. What was going on?

"Look at what you're doing! What we're all doing! This is wrong, it's so _wrong!_ What's so different about her? About them? We're all humans! And if we're so sick as to need to torture somebody just to feel satisfaction, then we're all going to burn in hell. You need somebody to torture? Torture _me,_ hurt _me_ , kill _me_ , but for the love of God, don't touch _her."_

Hermione stared up at Draco with huge eyes filled with tears, and Draco let out a shaky breath. Everyone stared at him with shock. He himself was shocked too. He didn't think he had the guts to do that. But he had to. He had had enough of all the bullshit that has been taking place in the messed-up world that was his reality. And the funny thing was, he didn't regret saying those things. Not one bit.

Bellatrix was the first to recover from the shock, and walked over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't touch her." Draco repeated boldly. His confidence was gaining.

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa. "What did your son say?" she asked.

Narcissa looked at the ground. "He said not to touch her." She mumbled.

Bellatrix turned back to Draco. "I thought so. But I just wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. So, Draco, you want me to spare her? And why is this? Don't tell me you've grown fond of a Mudblood, Draco, because even I know that can't possibly be true."

Draco stared defiantly at his aunt, his eyes portraying angry messages.

Bellatrix laughed. "I don't believe it. My favorite nephew is in love with a _Mudblood_." The rest of the people in the hall started to laugh, but Draco remained expressionless. His heart was pounding.

Bellatrix used her wand to brush a lock of hair out of her eyes. "So, you say that you love this Mudblood? That you would take her place? How about you take her to the dungeons, and then return. Then you'll see what an idiotic mistake you've made. You love her. What a bunch of baloney."

Draco bent down, and gently picked up Hermione, who was shaking slightly. Holding her to his body, he carried her bridal style out of the room, and out into hall.

"Y-y-you didn't h-have to d-do that." Hermione whispered.

"Yes, I did." Draco responded. He stopped walking. He had reached to staircase to the dungeon.

"B-b-but it was for n-nothing. I'm st-still here." Hermione responded.

Draco shook his head. "If it saved you from pain, then it wasn't for nothing. And I'm assuming that Potter and Weasley have a plan to escape, so you'll be out of here soon."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "But they'll kill you." She whispered.

Draco shrugged. "Perhaps. But if it saved your life, it's worth it."

Tears streamed down Hermione's face. "Thank you." She murmured, clutching Draco tighter to her.

Draco repositioned Hermione in his arms, and started to descend down the staircase. When he opened the door, it wasn't to his surprise to see his old house-elf preparing to Disapparate. Dobby glanced at Draco, but said nothing.

"Hermione!" Ron cried, as he saw Hermione in Draco's arms, weak from torture, and ran to take her from Draco. Draco felt cold after Hermione's warmth left him.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione said weakly.

Harry glared at Draco. "What do you want, Malfoy."

Malfoy shook his head. "Nothing. I just returned Granger. Leave, before someone catches you."

Ron was shocked. "W-what?"

Malfoy turned to Ron, and put his hands in his pockets. "Go with Dobby. Leave. Get her someplace safe."

Harry looked at Malfoy suspiciously. "Is this a trick?" he asked.

Malfoy chuckled. "No. I just offered my life in place of hers. Don't let that be a mistake on my part. Keep her safe. Make sure she lives a long life, cause I'm sure mine will last another two minutes."

Ron's jaw dropped. "You offered your life for _hers?_ "

Draco nodded _._ Ron turned to Hermione.

"Is this true 'Mione?" Hermione looked down and nodded. Tears were still streaming down her face.

From upstairs, Bellatrix roared. "ARE YOU COMING LITTLE DRACO?! YOUR PUNISHMENT AWAITS!"

Draco nodded his chin at the ceiling. "That's my cue. I'd better go."

As he turned to leave, he heard the small voice of Hermione.

"Can't you come with us?"

Draco's shoulders sagged. He was hoping she wouldn't offer that. He spun back around to meet her piercing eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't. I'm not running from my fears any longer. I did that too much in my life."

Ron looked amazed. "But you'll die, mate!"

Draco nodded. "Probably. Now, I really must get going. Death to meet and all." But before he could turn around again, Hermione leaped from Ron's grip and threw her arms around Draco's neck, hugging him fiercely. Draco hesitantly put his arms around Hermione's waist, holding her to him.

Hermione stared in his eyes for a moment, before stepping out of his arms, and leaning against Ron for support.

Draco clapped once, and rubbed his palms together. "Well, that's that. I best be going. Good luck to all of you, defeating Lord Voldemort and all that." Draco climbed the stairs, and a couple feet up, he turned around, and they were gone. Draco sighed, knowing what lay ahead.

"Hermione Granger." He whispered, and shook his head. He finished climbing the rest of the stairs, before walking down the long hall and standing in front of door between him and Death. He took a deep breath. _No turning back now,_ he thought as he pushed open the door, and walked in.


End file.
